


The Muse

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric is forced to deal with his fear of flight when his agent makes him take a plane to Denerim. However, the woman next to him seems to be reading his latest romance book. She's absolutely fixated and has absolutely no idea the writer is sitting beside her. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is another case of I don't even ship it but it was TOO CUTE

Like many dwarves, Varric hated flying. His doctor had assured him it was all in his head, but Varric was convinced that his people were not meant to be in the air. 

However, his literary agent assured him that it was utterly ridiculous for him to expect the publishing house to pay for his three-week boat ride to Denerim when he could just take a plane like everyone else in the world.

Varric settled in his seat and immediately ordered a bourbon, too nervous to even flirt with the stewardess. Other passengers slowly filled the seats, but the one beside him stayed empty. He was relieved. A little bit of space would be nice, though it might have taken his mind off things to chat with a stranger over the next few hours.

Right when the doors were about to close, a brunette nearing forty ran on. She apologized to the stewards before going to Varric's aisle and placing her bag overhead. She proceeded to buckle in beside him and grab the book from her purse. She excitedly flipped it open.

Varric sighed. Well, so much for company. 

He gripped the seat as the plane took off, cursing his agent. He hated book tours. He hated them. Just because of this Maker damn planes.

The stewardess came back with his drink and he thanked her. He shot it down before ordering another. The woman was still enthralled in her book, a firm look of concentration on her face. She shook her head angrily as she turned the page. Her frown turned into a smile and she giggled, almost blushing slightly. She lingered over the next two pages, tracing the lines with her fingers. She sighed happily and continued on with her regular pace. 

The reader leaned back slightly as the stewardess brought Varric's drink back. Reaching across her, Varric got a glimpse at the cover. Then it was his turn to blush. The sixth Swords and Shields. He was so embarrassed about that serial. He had only started writing them to pay his electricity bill and then as a something to do when he hit writer's block. He hadn't even used a pen name, one of the biggest regrets of his career. He had, however, been smart enough not to let the publisher put his face on the dust jacket.

The brunette gasped slightly, whispering, "No." She flipped a few pages back, as if to confirm something, before racing back ahead again.

It occurred to Varric then she had no idea who he was. If she had read his other books, she might have vaguely recognized him when she sat down. He thought about introducing himself, but it was too fun watching her read. It made him feel less bad about that series. Especially the sixth one, which even his agent admitted was the sappiest. 

When it seemed she had finished a chapter, she took a deep breath and closed the book, holding it to her chest.

"Good read?" Varric asked, trying not to grin.

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I never get time to read unless I'm traveling and I can't put these down. They're just so romantic."

"Romantic?" Varric asked innocently.

"Maybe a little more than that," she joked nervously. "But done very tastefully. They're adventure stories about this police officer living in Kirkwall and her love affair with the Viscount of the city."

"Oh?"

"Well," she explained, "so he's engaged to marry the Princess of Starkhaven, but they see each other across the room at his engagement ball. She's there arresting a diamond thief, you see. Then she protects the city and loves him from afar. Right now, the city is under attack, and she has to rescue him from pirates. But I'm worried. I don't think the writer is going to continue the books, at least that's what I've heard online. What if he just kills them all off just to be done with it?"

Varric asked, "What's your name?"

"Cassandra," she said. "Yours?"

"Varric," he said, testing the waters. She didn't seem to clue in. "Go back to your book, enjoy. You'll have to let me know how it goes."

She dug back in, clearly happy to be done with the conversation and back to reading. Varric pulled out his laptop, angling the screen away. He opened up his word processor and glanced over, seeing Cassandra enthralled with the story. He opened up a new document and started typing, occasionally looking over when the woman made an adorable gasp or sigh.

A few minutes before they landed, Cassandra finished the book, smiling bittersweetly. She put it back in her purse.

"Just in time it seems. Did you like it?" Varric asked, closing his computer.

"Very much so," she admitted. "I hope it's not the last one."

"No one likes an unfinished story, especially writers," he said. 

"I hope you're right," she said, smiling. "Sorry I wasn't much company."

"You inspired me to get to work," he said. "I'm a writer myself, actually."

"Oh, interesting. What do you write?"

"Mostly crime mysteries, a few historical pieces," he said. "I don't think it would be your sort of thing."

"Maybe not," she admitted, "but good for you. I hope your project goes well."

The plane started to descend and Varric gripped the armrest. He felt Cassandra squeeze his arm and their eyes met briefly. They both pulled away as the plane came to a stop. The captain gave the go ahead and Cassandra unbuckled and grabbed her bag.

"It was nice meeting you, Varric," she said.

Varric thought about asking for her number, but she was already off the plane. By the time he managed to get into the lobby, she was gone.

***

About thirteen months after visiting her brother in Ferelden, Cassandra was excitedly in line to buy the seventh book of her favourite series. The fandom had exploded in excitement when the book was announced and she needed to read it as soon as possible in order not to be spoiled.

After she made her purchase, she ran to the bus stop and opened the first page. She flipped it to the first chapter. She thought she saw something and flipped back, seeing the dedication.

_For Cassandra_

She blushed. It was just a coincidence, she was sure, but she took it as a good sign.


End file.
